To Live For Her
by Fidleo
Summary: What if Harry was not the boy who lived? What if he had instead something or someone to live for? Follow Harry in a different world caused by a different sequence of events leading to a hopefully better life in the end. [ravenclaw-harry&draco][neville-BWL-hufflepuff]


A flash of green: glowing iridescently. A raging inferno: blistering ruins. A piercing scream breaking through the silent night, like a pane of glass shattering under the wrath of an eerie night. A drop of blood stains winter's snow white night. A dissipating light indicates a fading life in dead men's eyes. Eleven years the war had last and the memories long past still fester elven years since its end. Every wizard and witch suffered the tribulation of the Blood War. No soul went untouched. Even the dead fear the man who started it all and all those still alive shiver in fear when his existence is ever recalled. Life, however, continues to move on and so our story begins with a young life who struggles to blossom in the vestiges of war.

You know that morning dawn light of a new day: the light that has an eerie blue look to it, that lights the earth in celestial beauty before it is taken over by the harsher light of the day? It usually only lasts for hour or so, maybe even less, but nothing gold can stay as they say and the light fades to welcome a new and brighter day. Edmund couldn't help but bemoan the serenity lost in that moment, like life nothing good seems to last. Edmund sighed, he had a day ahead and work to do and contemplating silly nothings was " a waste of precious time, which undoubtedly will add up into precious hours and then to precious days and that is all time not worth wasting," as his favourite teacher always says. Dreamers never achieve their dreams if they only dream and nothing more.

Edmund stretched his shoulders allowing them to pop uncomfortably, ' I slept poorly last night'; Edmund mused in his sourness, but ignored any further discomfort. Making his bed was a habitual chore the same with any other though he found this chore to be quite in vain since it would only be another fourteen hours or so before they were muffed up again with no one to see the neatness in between. Indeed, what a worthless chore, but Mrs. Dursley wouldn't yell at him when it was done so there was no point in arguing the point and creating " unneeded and unwanted confrontation, which only leads to unhappy days". With his bed neatly made Edmund carried on to the washroom to complete the hygienic necessities. With teeth cleaned and breath fresh and face washed, he was almost prepared for his day.

Edmund then began to comb his hair, which he had cut himself a couple days prior. Edmund took in his appearance as he did so, though dull Edmund really didn't mind his appearance. One could always look worse he supposed and he was happy with what he was given, besides how could he fault what was given to him by his parents. Edmund knew from the photographs he had nicked from the attic one day while he was forced to clean it that he was practically a male version of his mother, except he had black hair instead of auburn and brown eyes instead of green. Edmund assumed he inherited those features from his father but he couldn't be sure since Mrs. Dursley had no pictures that he knew of of him

Edmund had straight black hair, which was not overly silky or overly frizzy but an acceptable medium in between. Straight and manageable it fell softly on his forehead and was parted gently to the right. His eyes were a light brown color and were almond shaped and slightly watery, but besides that they were nothing of note. His features were also nothing of interest, an oval face and a soft jaw, a average brow and a straight nose, and a set of pink lips like any other resulting in an over all average appearance. He was fair as well, but that was to be expected in the dreary climate of the British Isles. Much to Dudley's ire he was tall for a boy of elven years, roughly five foot two, and slightly slimmer than ideal but non the less healthy. He was dull by many people's standard, but that bothered him little since he preferred to fit in rather than stand out.

Edmund was only as healthy and tall as he was due to the intervention of his school when they began to notice quite quickly how his 'relatives', though he called them the Dursleys, were treating him so poorly. If it had been up to the Dursleys he would be short, underweight, and malnourished. He also would have needed glasses due to the malnourishment and would have suffered from many other harmful effects of their treatment had the school not investigated his well being under their care. In the end the Dursleys were put on probation, and still are to this day, where Edmund was concerned. The Dursleys were forced to give Edmund what was once Dudley's second bedroom for his own as well as refurnish the room to be habitable. They also were required to give him three proper meals a day, take him to regular dentist and doctor's appointments, and provide him with proper clothing and shoes. He was allowed to have a shower or bath a day in clean water as well as toothpaste and a good toothbrush. Essentially he was entitled to all the necessities but on top of that Edmund was only to be given age appropriate chores of a certain number like cleaning just his own dishes or gardening for an hour and keeping his room clean.

The Dursleys were furious, especially when they had to pay fines for child neglect and abuse, but could do nothing because there were random checks by child services to ensure Edmund's well being. Mr. Dursley was especially pressured since he was almost fired from Grunnings for it and it was now on both Mister and Misses Dursley's records. As a result Edmund's relationship with the Dursleys became almost like a host family and a boarding student, it was rare for them to even acknowledge each other's status as 'relatives'. They only spoke to each other in formal terms or by surname and rarely spoke other wise unless it was necessary. When not at home they avoided each other like the plague: Edmund would go as far to arrive at school an hour and a half early and spend after school hours playing football on the school team till late evening.

Without the Durselys' suppressive ways hindering him, Edmund flourished. He was a teacher's favourite and consistently within the top ten of his class. This particularly was satisfying to Edmund since Dudley was consistently the bottom of the class, regardless of the number of time the Dursley parents badmouthed him. No one believed them anymore when it came to Edmund, including the neighbours. In truth Edmund felt that it was all well deserved and every time he proved himself superior, whether morally or intellectually, to the Dursleys Harry felt unbelievably proud. So Edmund continued to do so. Always the most polite, athletic, and intelligent when compared to Dudley. Always favoured above his cousin in every aspect but home, because that was the only thing he knew he couldn't be better at: winning his relatives affection.

No matter what they did to him over the years Edmund always had a hunger for his Aunt Petunia's love, but all he did to gain her affections was in vain. All it resulted in was abuse and hate, and it was hate, there was no denying it. It had happened months after children's services had gotten involved, Edmund had naively believed that when the adults said " everything will be better now" it would extend to his aunt's love for him. That she would love him like she loved her son, Mr. Dursley and Dudley didn't matter to him: only Aunt Petunia. Sure things had gotten better materialistically and Edmund had been patient waiting for his Aunt to suddenly hug him one day and apologise for all they had done. To tell him he was not a 'freak' and that she loved him and to hug him like she hugged Dudely. To give him his first hug. What a fool he was.

Impatient for thing s to improve compounded with his euphoria of making top of the class that day Edmund had raced home with his perfect report card that had said that he would be allowed to skip a grade. SKIP a whole year because he was a whole year smarter than the rest of his class, including Dudley! Aunt Petunia would have those special tears for him just like she did with Dudley. When she was so happy and proud she shed tears of joy. Those tears would be for him today!

" Aunt Petunia?" he asked politely, barely able to hold his excitement. He had been literally vibrating with joy.

"What is it fre… Peverell." She had snapped in return, still getting used to being forced to call him by name.

Edmund had then wordlessly handed the report over with a shy yet proud smile and then clasped his hands behind his back to contain his jitters while he patiently watched his aunt open and read through the report. At first Aunt Petunia had maintained a neutral expression while opening the report but her gaze quickly darkened until she got to the end where the grade skip was mentioned, and then she had glared at him. Her eyes had caused Edmund flinch and back away in shock and fear. Her eyes had held unadulterated enmity and malice directed at him. Edmund could tell that she had wanted to say something with the way her lips were pressed so tightly that they had looked purplish and her hands shaking in supressed rage as she held the report. She had then walked away from him signed the report with her signature and then thrown the report back at him. Edmund had been too confused and scared to speak and simply sprinted to his room, locked the door, and sobbed in the corner.

It wasn't until later that week that Edmund had found out that before he had arrived home to speak to his aunt his aunt and Dudley had had a meeting with their teacher about him being held back a year because of how poorly he was doing. So that meant that while his aunt's little Dudders was being held back a year for his stupidity, Edmund, the nephew she despised was being skipped ahead because of his superior intelligence. This would mean that Edmund, the younger cousin, was in fact superior to Dudders, his older more loved cousin. After that revelation by his aunt, and later Mr. Dursley and Dudley himself, Edmund was shunned in his sorry excuse for a home.

Edmund was never spoken to unless to keep up appearances and was never given eye contact. Edmund was essentially the Dursley pariah. At first Edmund had hated it, but soon realized any attempts to have a normal relationship with his relatives was absolutely useless. It was around that time he had been recruited to clean the attic and discovered a dusty box of pictures of Mrs. Dursley's and his mother's childhood. It was then he knew what he wanted to achieve. He wanted to make his mother proud, even in death. The Dursleys had always said both his parents were worthless, unemployed drunks, but in that moment while staring at his mothers face for the first time in his life he realized it was a lie.

How could he not have realized before now! The Dursleys used to say the same harmful things about him to discredit him! They were probably doing the same exact things to his deceased parents. No. Not probably, they were surely doing so. The beautiful red head within those photos couldn't have been the horrid things the Dursleys said she was. She had been too beautiful; her eyes had been too intelligent, and her smile had been too pure to be a waste of space. It was the young Mrs. Dursley within the photograph that assured him of his mother's greatness. Mrs. Dursley, in many of the photographs, glared at his mother the same way she had glared at him the day he gave her his perfect report card. She had held enmity for him because he was better than her son and she had held animosity for his mother because his mother had been better than Mrs. Dursley. The Dursleys were pathetic and sick to do such a thing to a beautiful and deceased woman. A relative no less!

It was then that Edmund knew what to do with his life instead of pettily proving himself superior to the Dursley simply for attention and affection he would never get. No, there was little point in proving himself. The Dursleys knew he was the better person and he knew he was the better person: he had nothing to prove, but he would make Lillian Peverell, his mother, proud. He would do his best not to prove his superiority but to make his mother happy and proud in death instead. The only thing he wanted to prove anymore was that he was a worthy son. He would get his mother's affection in death when he met her there. She would hug him; she would shed her tears of joy for him; she would love him. Edmund didn't need the Dursleys' love. No, Edmund had his mothers love even in death.

Edmund shook himself out of his thoughts and put the comb down he was still holding and walked out of the Dursley washroom. He headed to his small room, which had once upon a time been Dudley's second bedroom, and began to pull on some clothes. Brown slacks and a short sleeve white button up with some brown leather shoes and black socks: simple, unnoticeable, and clean. Edmund didn't know when exactly he became obsessed with blending in but he inferred it was a consequence of being bullied by his peers so often. At first it had been because of his baggy clothes and Dudley threatening everyone that came within speaking range of him, now though was because he was a 'goody-two-shoes' or a 'teacher's-pet', either way he didn't have many friends. He still had some though like Hinabi Inoue and Joseph Rupert.

Hinabi often was his partner in class while Joseph was a defender on the school football team (European football) while he himself was the goalie so they were able to speak often while the ball was on the other side of the field. The problem was Joseph was older than him and Edmund could only hang out with him during practices usually and Hinabi was very popular and often gave more attention to her countless female friends who could provide her with girl talk. Edmund really didn't mind though because he spent a lot of time in the library doing his homework. Edmund was smart, yes, but he was no genius and had to work really hard to maintain his stance as one of the top ten in his class. Edmund supposed that would be a lot of what he would be doing the next couple years as well since he was going to Stonewall High next year while Joseph was going to Interlake on the other side of town and Hinabi was going to a international Japanese school.

Edmund was sad to lose the only tow friends he had ever been able to make but he tried to look at it as a glass half-full: Dudley wouldn't be at Stonewall either. Maybe, Edmund mused, that he would be able to make friends without Dudley's influence on his classmates, Edmund could only hope.

Edmund sighed and made his way down stairs. One thing that made summers horrendous was having all three of his meals at the Dursley home. Sure if he got up early enough he could make his own breakfast but that left the lunches and dinners he usually had at school or with his football team instead with the dreaded Dursleys. As Edmund walked down the stairs and passed the front door he picked up the mail and shifted through it looking to see if a football magazine had come from the subscription Joseph had bought him for his birthday last year, he was disappointed to find none until he cam upon a thick letter with a very specific address on it that made Edmund slightly uncomfortable. It read in emerald green ink:

_**Mr. E. Peverell**_

_**The Smallest Bedroom on the Second Floor**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Surrey**_

_**England**_

Edmund was quite disturbed that someone knew the very room he slept in and found it pertinent to include it in a letter to him. How did someone even know where he slept? Only the Dursleys knew that... Maybe the letter was a joke by Dudley, but Dudley and his little friends didn't have this nice of handwriting. Hoping to solve the mystery Edmund promptly turned opened it then unfurled the parchment to read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Lunell,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**First year**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**Uniform**_

_**Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)**_

_**One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear**_

_**One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.**_

_**Books**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**__** by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic**__** by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**__** by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**__** by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__** by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**__** by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**__** by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**__** by Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other Equipment**_

_**1 Wand**_

_**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set of glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set of brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**_

Edmund blinked. Then blinked again. Dudley couldn't have made such an elaborate hoax. Dudley didn't have the brain capacity to do so. Who sent the letter then? It couldn't be real… magic didn't exist… right? Suddenly, as Edmund stared at the strange letter, was flooded with many peculiar memories, which in his younger years before children's services became involved caused quite a few beatings, which made little to no sense. Like the time he appeared on the school roof with no explanation after being chased into a dead end by Dudley and his little gang of miscreants or the day his teacher's hair turned blue after she had not so subtlety insulted his intelligence, probably de to believing Mrs. Dursley's lies. Had Edmund been the cause of all of that?

In a flash of intuition Edmund grabbed a pen and wrote a reply in his neatest cursive, which was fairly good, to inquire further about the school:

_**Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**As you seem aware of my name is Edmund James Peverell and I would like to inquire about the magical school you have stated that I have been accepted into. You see ma'am I am not completely certain if magic exists or whether or not I am truly a wizard as you claim. If this all is indeed true how and where exactly am I to collect the multitude of strange items you have stated that I need to attend your school or indeed how I am even going to arrive at your school. I apologise if this is of any inconvenience, but it would be much appreciated if you would be able to elaborate for me the circumstances of my acceptance and attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank you for your time and I apologize again for any troubles.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edmund Peverell**_

Edmund sighed and shook his head not really knowing what he was doing, but thanked the lord that it was still early enough that the Dursely family was still sound asleep so they could not witness this 'freakishness' as they surely would call it. Edmund then put his own letter in an envelope and addressesed as much information as he could to the envelope, not actually knowing the address of the school but hoping that a post worker might happen to know the school he was referring to since he didn't actually put down the ' of Witchcraft and Wizardry' part in the address since that seemed an unwise idea. Edmund then put the actual 'acceptance letter' in his room where it would remain hidden and walked the three blocks to the local post to deliver the letter and could only hope that he would receive a response.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

" Tap. Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap…" is what Harry woke to. As Edmund searched for the source of the sound he was shocked to find an owl at his window looking incredibly annoyed for being ignored. Edmund stared for a good minute more before hesitantly opening his bedroom window. The owl promptly perched onto the back of his desk chair and held out its leg impatiently, which Edmund just realized had a letter tied to it. Gently untying the letter all Edmund could think was 'THEY SEND LETTERS BY OWL!'

_**Mr. Peverell**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Surrey**_

_**England**_

_**Dear Mr. Peverell,**_

_** I apologise for not being aware of your lack of knowledge for our world since I had assumed you had been placed with magical guardians upon your parents' untimely death, who were, if you were unaware, also magical like yourself. Yes, magic does truly exist and both your parent were indeed magical. I will come to your home to discuss this obviously new development for you further and provided demonstrations to prove my claim. You may ask me more questions upon my arrival, which I plan to be in three days time on the 7**__**th**__** of August around 11 am if that is suitable for you and your family and I will see you then. If not suitable please send a letter in return specifying a more appropriate time and date with the owl that brought this letter. Thank you Mr. Peverell for bringing your confusion to my attention and I apologise for any misunderstandings. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Edmund sighed with relief, anxiety, and excitement. Magic was indeed real and he was magical, which was absolutely astounding. He was relieved because he was not being played a fool and the letter had indeed arrived at its intended destination. He was anxious because now he had to speak to the Dursleys who would no doubt be displeased and he was exited because he would get to learn magic as well as meet someone who knew his _magical _parents. Maybe the woman was their teacher? It would be the first time in Edmund's life to have an actual conversation pertaining to them out of the negative and false context the Durleys put his parents into during such conversations. Edmund allowed a small smile to grace his face: he had a feeling things were going to get better.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Edmund sighed. He found himself doing that often lately. It was 10:45 on the 7th of August. Mrs. McGonagall would be arriving in fifteen minutes to discuss Hogwarts and magic… and he still hadn't told his relatives. There were many reasons for this procrastination: one: Edmund didn't want to be yelled at or hurt if thing got out of control – two: Edmund didn't want Mr. Dursley around when he gave the letter to his aunt – three: Edmund didn't want Mr. Dursley or Dudley at the meeting. With that said and admitted he still had to give the letter to Mrs. Dursley before the headmistress came. Gathering up what little courage he had he went to go confront the cross specimen of a horse and a banshee.

" Mrs. Dursley I have a letter you should see. Someone is coming to meet me in fifteen minutes and I thought you should know…" Edmund trailed off. As he handed the letter to Mrs. Dursley and was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu as he watched her expression morph from neutral, to dark, and then to the enmity filled glare she seemed to reserve solely for his mother and himself. Like last time this happened Mrs. Dursley seemed unable to speak due to her overwhelming rage. Luckily for Edmund and unfortunately for Mrs. Dursley the doorbell rang. Never before had Edmund found the phrase 'saved by the bell' more true than in that moment.

" Oh look at that she's here. I'll go let her in." Edmund hastily said as he turned around to answer the door but was stopped by a painful iron grip to his arm, which would surely leave bruises. He turned to find Mrs. Dursley maintaining the horrible glare as she grabbed him and dragged him to the front door with surprising strength. Flung open the front door, catching Mrs. McGonagall by surprise both at the intensity of Mrs. Durlsy's glare but also at the sudden movement and the man handling she was using on a child. Mrs. McGonagall opened her mouth to question the woman but was cut short as Mrs. Dursley essentially flung Edmund at her causing both to topple painfully over the front steps.

" WHY I NEVER…!" Mrs. McGonagall began but was cut off by Mrs. Dursley running up the stairs and began throwing what few belongings Edmund had down the stairs and out the front door. Mrs. McGonagall and Edmund laid at the bottom of the front steps in stunned silence. Finally with the last of Edmunds belongings outside in front of Mrs. McGonagall and Edmund, which was only a small plain wardrobe, his books, and his duffle bag full of football equipment, Mrs. Dursley finally confronted them again. Edmund stood to speak but was promptly slapped to the ground by Mrs. Dursley's hand.

" DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE YOU DISGUSTING FREAK! GO AND LIVE WITH YOU LOT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY FAMILY OR ME AGAIN IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO! NOW GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I HOPE YOU DIE A MISERABLE DEATH JUST LIKE YOU WH&#% OF A MOTHER!" Mrs. Dursley screeched with bloodshot and protruding eyes caused by anger and eyes filled with so much animosity, enmity, malice, and loathing that it cause Edmund to wince at the sight as she slammed the front door closed.

MINERVA POV

Minerva was stupefied by what had just transpired. She sat frozen in front of the door until she was shake out of her shock by the sound of a child's sobs. She looked over to see young Edmund in a protective ball sobbing surrounded by his belongings. Minerva had been in these types of situations before with muggle-born students when their families rejected them. In fact it was quite common, she had just not been expecting it to happen with Lily's little boy. Gathering herself together she crawled over to the little boy and tried to console him.

" Its alright now Edmund. It's all right. I'm going to take you someplace safe now where you'll be with people like us. Now let me see you cheek now so I can make sure you alright." Minerva coaxed him while gently lifting his chin with her hand. She was shocked by what she saw and quickly angered. Petunia Dursley had slapped her nephew so hard as to cause his jaw to dislocate. Doubled with a long gash, which Minerva darkly assumed must have been caused by the woman's wedding ring, caused the left side of Edmund's face to swollen painfully. She had to get him to Poppy and report the incident.

" Edmund I need you to calm down now okay?" Minerva said as she discreetly raised her wand. Little Edmund nodded through his sobs and Minerva then stunned him both to end his shocked state and relieve the pain he was most undoubtedly experienceing. She sighed sadly as she gently picked up the young lad and shrunk his belongings, putting them in her pocket. Thankful both that it seemed no muggles were around to witness the episode and that, from what she could tell, Edmund was other wise healthy, though slightly on the skinny side. Minerva hopped that was a side effect of early puberty and not malnourishment. With that thought she apparated to Hogwarts.

TIME SKIP

Minerva walked briskly to the hospital wing holding young Edmund; with a feather light charm on him of course she wasn't 20 anymore, but was stopped by Pomona who happened to be speaking to Severus in the hallway she was passing.

" Minerva, is that a relative or student?" Pomona spoke as she caught up and matched Minerva's quick pace with Severus following suit.

" Student, but he is as good of a relative I will ever get." Minerva spoke briskly.

" A rejected muggle-born I presume?" Pomona questioned softly. Such cases, as mentioned before, were sadly common. Muggle-borns only tended to make up 15 to 20 percent of the magical population while half bloods made up the majority, about 70 percent, and pure-bloodsthe minority at only 10 percent or less, though that was dropping due to incest and the First Wizarding War, which ironically had killed more pure-blooded and half-blooded blood traitors than muggle-borns. Of the 15 to 20 percent of muggle-borns roughly 5 percent were abused or neglected due to their accidental magic and roughly 10 percent were rejected by their muggle famalies once the muggles discovered what they truly are and what the child's accidental magic means. Sadly that left the other 10 percent of muggle-borns in safe and loving homes. It was a tragic fact that couldn't be ignored so in such cases Hogwarts would intervene.

" No. He is a half-blood who was living with his muggle aunt and uncle since his parents died during the First Wizarding War. I had not been aware of his treatment though nor had I concerned myself with it since his aunt had been Lily Evans' sister or I suppose Lydia Peverell's sister. I was proven wrong for not doing so though." Minerva replied, annoyed not for the first time of the size of the castle making it take so long to get to the hospital wing.

" Lily's son was sent to Petunia's?" Severus sneered. His concern for the boy's well being hidden. He had also not been aware what had become of his friend and enemy's son and was well aware of how Petunia bullied Lily for her 'freakishness'. She had bullied him himself as well, but he didn't have to live with the horrid girl.

" Yes he was." Minerva replied and told them of her encounter with Petunia Dursley and of her treatment with young Edmund until they arrived at the Hospital wing.

" Poppy! I have a future student, a rejected case, that needs treatment!" Minerva spoke loudly in her Scottish brogue.

" Lay him on the bed and tell me what you know Minnie." Poppy stated and worked on young Edmund as Minerva recounted all she knew.

" Uhh! How someone can do these things to children I will never know! Filthy muggles!" Poppy ranted. Poppy though not against muggles as a whole and definitely not against muggle-borns held little regard for them since she over the years had been the very person to heal countless of young abused children coming out of muggle homes. For the magical community hurting a child was an atrocious act since most magicals could only have one or two children at most, the Weasley clan being an extreme exception, because creating a body with a magical core is extremely taxing on the female body and can only be done once or twice and then the woman often becomes stile after that.

This is even more so for muggle woman who have magical children, there has never been a single muggle woman who could have another child after having a magical one. Many even had miscarriages due to their non-magical bodies being unable to withstand the strain of a magical pregnancy. As a result magical children are relatively rare, especially among muggles, and are such treated with as much care as possible within the magical world. Child abuse can land you in Azkaban for 3 years to even a lifetime depending on the severity of the abuse. Sexual abuse can lead to being kissed or sent through the veil because it may risk a child becoming barren, this is also why many magical children are given magical chastity rings, which compel them to maintain abstinence until their bodies are fully developed. The murder of a child is also met with the same fate.

This is one of the reasons why You-Know-Who's terror was so controversial. Yes he was against muggles and what they did against the magical community for centuries. Though it was soon condemned, though too late to prevent the war, as unreasonable and illogical because the magical community needs muggle-borns to replace the children that many witches aren't able to provide; they sustain the magical population and by extension muggles are needed to produce them. Though the magical world would prefer if there weren't such an ungodly number of them. This is the stance of the majority of the magical world with blood fanatics being a minority. The point, however, is that children are precious and the magical community does not accept any danger or harm inflicted on one of their own.

"Minerva did you contact the obliviators to take care of the muggles?" Severus asked. It was standard procedure that once a magical child was rejected the child would be taken and oblivators sent to erase the memories of all things magic, including the child, within the muggles' minds to maintain the Statue of Secrecy and the safety of the magical world.

" No not yet. Would you please do that for me Severus? Thank you." Minerva replied. Severus then left with his billowing robes to contact the DMLE and DMCP (department of magical child protection) to report all he knew. Severus took pleasure in finally being able to get revenge on Petunia, if it hadn't been for Lily Petunia would have been the first muggle Severus killed when he entered the Death Eater ranks.

" How is he, Poppy?" Pomona questioned with obvious concern.

" I have corrected the most recent damage but from my history diagnostic charm I know that he was not nourished properly in his earlier years, though that seemed to change around seven, probably due to muggle services. It also appears that he had some very harsh and sporadic beatings of increasing severity from the age of four till seven years old again. Though he seemed to continual, even recently, be given numerous but not detrimental wounds, probably bullying from other children I assume, that were all healed by his accidental magic for the most part. He will be able to make a full recovery though, he practically already has and it seems the malnourishment was stopped early enough to not inflict permanent damage. The only thing I'm worried about truly is his state of mind but we can have Severus check on that when he gets back." Replied Poppy.

" I'm already back, Poppy?" Severus replied having heard the diagnostic along with the Aurora and DMCP Agent who had come for the case.

" Hello Professors, My name Aurora Swalk and this is Agent Quinsen from DMCP and we're here fore a reject case. Can you please…?" The Aurora and Agent went through the standard procedures with the professors and nurse who were all very familiar with the tedious questioning and work. There were many forms, interviews, extraction of memories, and discussions. There was even a hereditary potion test to ensure the Edmund was indeed the son of both Lydia Mariana Peverell nee Brune and Jerome Charles Peverell. Edmund was verified of course as Edmund Jerome Peverell. When all the information possible was extracted from the professors and nurse they enervated Edmund:

" Where am I?" Edmund groggily questioned. They proceeded to introduce themselves and bring him up to date of what had transpired since he had been stunned and what was going to happen. Edmund's mind was first examined by Severus who judged it stable and had no real need for a mind healer, this was only further proven when Edmund informed them about his therapy in the muggle world after muggle version of the DMCP intervened in his home life. Edmunds records from such would all have to be confiscated and all people's memories that he associated with 'edited'. Edmund was then questioned and provided memories of his abuses and treatment, which would be filed and recorded. Finally when all that was done the Aurora and Agent assured Edmund kindly, bid farewell, and left Hogwarts to continue on with their work and day. Severus and Pomona followed suit leaving only Minerva, Poppy, and Edmund in the hospital wing.

BACK TO EDMUND"S POV

" Mr. Peverell before I explain anything about the magical world and magic itself in general I would like you to read the standard muggle-born introduction books and then you can question me then alright?" Minerva questioned.

" Yes, ma'am." Edmund replied taking the books offered.

They were titled _Muggle to Magical: Transition and Adaption, A Muggle-born Guide to the Wizarding World, The Introductory to the Brief History of Magical Peoples, British Magical Culture and Customs, Basics of Magic, A Magical World, Origins of Magic, A Magical Autonomy, The Magical Knows and Nots; Dos and Donts, _and _You're a Wizard/Witch._ It was then for the next week Edmund poured over the books with no little amount of enthusiasm asking millions of questions about anything and everything as he was eased into the magical world, which the professors dutifully answered. In that time he was introduced to all the Hogwarts staff and was officially mad a citizen of The Magical Community of the British Isles and Ireland while simultaneously having his entire existence erased or edited in the muggle world. He was registered as well as a ward of Professor Minerva McGonagall till he became of age or other wise adopted.

It was a week later that Edmund finished the books given to him and would finally be told of his past and his parents. Minerva sat him down after they had had lunch on his bed in the hospital wing and began to tell him his parents' life stories.

" Now lets start with your mother Lily Maria Evans. Now your mother was a muggle-born as you probably have already deciphered and I was actually the one to introduce her into the magical world officially. She had actually already been previously aware of her status as witch and such because Severus Snape, your future potions instructor, had introduced her himself when he discovered there was another magical child in his neighbourhood. You can question Professor Snape at a later date about you mother's childhood. Now Lily's parents, your muggle grandparents, had been extremely open and understanding about the whole situation, though I cannot say the same for your aunt. Your grandfather I believe ran a family flower shop, which is why he named both his daughters in a floral theme, and I believe your grandmother worked with him but was a substitute teacher on the side. I didn't know them well but they were very kind and polite people. Their names were Oakley Evans and Patrice Meer.

Lily took to the magical world like a fish takes to water. Many often mistook her for a pureblood simply because she knew just as much and her magical etiquette was superb. Lily was a passionate student and a popular child among her peers, as well as favourite of almost all teachers, except Divinations: she had no patience for the subject. She had been sorted into Gryffindor herself, though she told me later on she should have first been put in Ravenclaw but wanted me as her head of house. In her early years at Hogwarts she gained the nickname as 'the lost raven', even most of her friends came from Ravenclaw. I believe she was closest to Portia Hensworth, she died in the war, Marcus Ludmann, I believe he left the country due to the war, Alice Longbottom, she also died at the end of the war, Franklin Longbottom, Alice's husband who sadly died along with his wife, and many others like Daniel Greengrass and Ella Portsworth who she wasn't as close to but still friendly with. I believe Alice I believe was in fact you godmother before her untimely death at the hand of You-Know-Who. She died a very noble death

As I am sure you must know from reading in your history book about the boy-who-lived, Neville Longbottom, her son and your mother's godson.

Anyway, Lily went through Hogwarts with a relatively normal pace. She loved being with her friends and going for walks around the Black lake. She liked thunderstorms for some unknown reason and hated butter beer; she always said it was far to sweet, she preferred gilly water or blueberry juice instead. I believe her favourite season was fall because she loved the color of the leaves. I believe her favoured tree was an oak; she would often climb to the top of them to read and peace and avoid your father's pestering. She was allergic to dairy product like you and her favourite meal was a mushroom omelette. Her favourite genre of book was fantasy I believe, she thought it was funny to read about the muggle perception on magic and how it differed from reality. She preferred pop and music from the 50s and 60s: her favourite band was ABBA.

Her favourite color was emerald green because it matched her eyes and she hated spicy foods, which I believe is another aspect you share. She always painted her nails purple: she never really said why and she never wore any more makeup than mascara because, and I quote, " I will not, in any way or form, purposely put gunk on my face". She tended to wear black boot cut pants with a variety of turtle necks, they were in style back then, with some black mary-jane shoes. She often put her hair up in a milkmaid's braid to keep it out of her face while she was working on potions, one of her best subjects. Hmmm… she was a fairly good at transfiguration and the best in centuries at charms. She was actually able to gain her mastery in charms during her seventh year under Professor Flitwick, which is almost unheard of. She never got a single grade below an E and was the top of her year every year. A perfect and head girl later on too…

She hated quidditch. She thought it barbaric, though I must disagree. I believe she liked to hike as her preferred form of activity, though I did see her running laps around Black Lake occasionally with Alice. Your mother was also in multiple clubs. The charms club, choir, and the slug club I believe were the ones she stuck with. She chose arithmancy, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures as her electives in third year and did all her NEWTS besides history of magic. Your mother didn't have a boyfriend until seventh year when she finally said yes to your father who had pestered her for a date since third year and had claimed to be her to be his future wife the first day of Hogwarts, I believe on the express in fact.

Originally when she graduated she had wanted to go into charms research or become a medi-witch but chose instead to join the war effort and became an Aurora and later a member of the Order of Phoenix with your father. They married in 1978, a beautiful spring wedding at your father's parents' manor, your mother's parents had already been murdered by Death Eaters. The wedding only had close friends and family and they had served purple ice cream cake due to James' insistence, it had a very peculiar taste that I can only describe as pineapple and gooseberry. I believe Lily had wanted pumpkin pie instead, it was her favourite desert, but James had somehow won that argument. Your mother's favourite candy had been cinnamon pops I believe and her favourite meal had been a tuna salad if my memory serves me right.

You were born in the second to last year of the war. July 31rst at seven pm. You weighed eight pounds and four ounces and your parents were the proudest people I ever saw. I…" Edmund speaking for the very first time cut of Minerva.

" Did she cry? I mean when I was born?"

" But of course. They both did." Minerva smiled at young Edmund.

" No where was I…? Ah yes. Now unfortunately you were also born at the height of the war and your parents chose to go into hiding during that time. The death eaters were searching for them since they had played a big part in the war effort and were a threat to You-Know-Who's power.

Your father had decided to even change your names. Lily Maria Potter became Lydia Mariana Peverell and your father, James Charlus Potter, became Jerome Charles Peverell. You had once been Harry James Potter but were renamed Edmund Jerome Peverell. I believe Lily and James changed their names to something more similar so it wouldn't be hard to transition while you were named after Edmund from the book _Mansfield Park _by Jane Austen; your mother's favourite book. She used to say she wish wished James had been more like Edmund. The surname Peverell is actually an ancestral name of the Potters'. Most believed the pureblood line of the Peverells had died out, when Lydia and Jerome appeared everyone just assumed that it was a hidden bloodline that reawaken, the Potters were assumed to have been killed, and yes the name comes from the tale of three brothers; Ignotus, the third brother, is your ancestor.

Your parent even went as far as to change their and your appearances. This was all done under very painful and expensive rituals, which I believe drained the Potter vault dry, but you still have the Peverell vault so you are fine. Your parents used to look like this (Minerva pulls a photo of them and baby Harry), but then looked like this ((Pulls out another photo post ritual – essentially James' hair is jet black and long (shoulder length and curly to hide the famous Potter hair), has sky blue eyes, a softer face (Edmund's face), and was taller than in the first photo (6'3). Lily has straight dirty blond hair and brown eyes (Edmund's eyes) and is slightly shorter (5'5) than she was before the ritual)).

In both photographs you are the perfect combinations of the two. You yourself never under went the appearance changing rituals, your mother hadn't wanted you to endure the pain of them, wisely so too, instead your parents under went the rituals and then once complete they preformed a blood adoption ritual so you inherited their new appearances. The plan worked perfectly and protected you and your parents for the rest of the war." Minerva described.

" So everyone thinks the Potters are dead? Don't I have any of my father's relatives left? How come they're dead if the plan worked?" Edmund shot off questions in his confusion.

" Yes everyone believes them to have perished along with your old identity; only those in the Order of Phoenix know other wise. Sadly, no, you have no other relatives from your father's side – though your paternal grandmother, Dorea Black, still has relatives, you can't be with them though because first it would reveal your true identity, which would put you in danger against the Death Eater still around today, and the Black family, as you probably have read is an undesirable sort. They were one of the biggest supporters of You-Know-Who. I only know of a few Blacks that I wouldn't call dark or evil. There is Andromeda Tonks, she was disowned for marrying a muggle, but if she was given guardianship of you Narcissa Malfoy, a Death Eater herself, has just as much claim over you since they are sisters. There was your grandmother of course and Sirius Black, your godfather, who sadly was killed the same night as your father, though he and your father took eleven Death Eaters down with them: an amazing feat. I'll tell you how your parents perished after I tell you of your father, alright?" Minerva expliained.

" Yes, ma'am, but what happened to my dad parents?" questioned Edmund.

" Be patient Edmund. I will explain all in due time. Now your father was the only child of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, and in truth it is a miracle he was even born. You see your grandfather Charlus had difficulty finding a woman to carry on his line. He went through four wives who all could not produce him an heir. Finally he reluctantly turned to divination when medicine failed him and he was gaining in age. He received a prophecy, which stated that the only woman who could produce him an heir was the child of his enemy. Now the Potters are historically a light family while the Blacks are historically a dark family; they have had bad blood for centuries.

Your grandfather desperate for an heir turned to the Black family. Now your grandfather knew that they would never willingly give him one of their daughters for a wife so he had to court one without them knowing. Now most Black woman are married off right after they graduate so Charlus had to look to the Hogwarts student body itself. Now the only Black daughter at the time was your grandmother Dorea and she was only in her fourth year. So it went that your grandfather became her secret admirer of sorts. He would send owls with gifts and letters and never revealed his name. I myself was at Hogwarts at the time and it was one of the biggest mysteries for us students, and I wouldn't be surprised if the staff at the time was also painfully curious, but your grandfather never let anyone find out.

As the years passed, Charlus continued to send gifts and letters, which Dorea returned with increasing affection over time. By Dorea's seventh year they knew everything about each other except Dorea did not know his name or face. Now as her seventh year began to wane the Black family was looking to marry her off but Dorea loved her secret admirer. So a plan of sorts was hatched and the night of Dorea's graduation she snuck out of her home with all she owned and met Charlus for the first time. They eloped that night, and yes Charlus was in his sixties at the time and Dorea only seventeen, but they were in love and your grandfather was desperate. Dorea was disowned a week later by her family when they discovered what happened, but it was too late because the prophecy had already been complete and Dorea was pregnant with your father.

James was born nine months later and your grandparents spoiled him rotten. He wasn't a bad child but he was arrogant and entitled, but he was a good little boy at heart. He knew right from wrong, but that didn't stop him from becoming the troublesome prankster he was. James was also sorted into Gryffindor by the way; the hat barely even touched his head. Unlike your mother James, though popular, only spent time with his three dorm mates. They were Sirius Black, your godfather, Remus Lupin, a sweet and intelligent boy, and Peter Pettigrew, an awkward lad who really didn't belong in the group but James and Remus insisted to include him. They called themselves the Maruaders and they were bent on making my life difficult. They pulled approximately eleven pranks on an average day and even more during the holidays; it amazes me that they had the decent grades they did. I'm referring to James and Sirius, Remus was a very bright lad and Pete struggled to get A's.

The four went through Hogwarts causing chaos. Most of the time it was just good fun, but I won't lie to you some of the pranks were bullying in many ways. Your father and his friends could be quite callous on occasion, especially towards Slytherins, its one of the many things your mother hated about James, I'm not excusing their behaviour but I want you have to understand they were going to school in the middle of the war and Slytherins were large supporters of You-Know-Who back then, while Gryffindors were their advisories This continued through out their years at Hogwarts until a prank went too far in their sixth year and a student was almost killed, I believe that was the last prank they ever pulled, though they still continued to joke around and have fun.

Your father became head boy in his seventh year and really matured after the deadly prank incident and your mother finally gave him the time of day he had desired since their first day at Hogwarts. Your father graduated in the middle of his year, though he could have been much better if he didn't distract himself so often, the only class he truly excelled at was transfiguration and I truly believe he did so just to vex me because I was the only teacher who ever went out of my way to punish the marauders. I believe he found it ironic and funny that my class was the only class he was perfect in. Hmmm… After school he joined the Auroras and the Order of Phonix with your mother, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Though Peter would betray us towards the end of the war, your father would kill him himself when that happened.

Now before I delve into their deaths I'd like to tell you a little about your father like I did your mother. He loved chaos and hated anything neat and uniform. He was a ladies' man in his youth, he thought jealousy would bring Lily to him; he was sadly mistaken. He was a mother's boy, adored Dorea in every way imaginable and never did anything short of perfection for her. He also was unbelievably proud of his father and when your grandparent were killed by You-Know-Who himself a year after his graduation he was heart broken and never was the same again. He was a very open-minded lad and believed in equality and good treatment for all creatures. He hated prejudices and was a feminist; he was always trying to get female players on the quidditch team by telling them they had to " represent their womanly beauty and strength on the field", he would use the same slogan latter on to recruit female Auroras. Your father was also strangely devout; I believe he developed his religious behaviour from his father who was devout himself. They were Anglican, but learned Latin, and attended mass every Sunday, even in Hogwarts. You can do this as well; there is a group of students who attend mass in Hogsmeade every Sunday morning with a member of staff if you so wish.

Your father's favourite color was purple; he said it was because he was royal, like I said he was arrogant at times. I know he loved butter beer and hot coco, but hated tea unless it had half a jar of honey in it. Unlike your mother he had a horrible sweet tooth. His favourite candy was Burty's every flavour beans, he always said they were a work of pure genius; I hate them myself. He hated ice cream I know; he jokingly said it was because he was too hot for something so cold, yet he still ate the ice cream cake at the wedding. He loved all types of music, especially muggle music because they have better lyrics. James didn't have a particular preference for clothing though I know he went through a period of tie-dye, it was the seventies, and a period of wearing Norwegian sweaters for some unnamed reason. I know he played the piano as well, I think he thought himself handsome while doing so. He was a quidditch fanatic in his day, a good chaser and a quidditch captain too. He was over all a loving a doting child who loved trouble just as much as a child loves sweets." Minerva described with a fond smile.

" What happened then?" Edmund asked hesitantly. Minerva sighed she wished she didn't have to do this. Minerva took a deep breath and began.

" Technically they died after the war. Your parents had come out of hiding after the fall of You-Know-Who eleven years ago, because they thought it was now safe. They had been celebrating in Diagon Alley, celebrating the end of the Blood War, another name for the First Wizarding War.

They had been with their friends Portia, Remus, Sirius, and Sylvia eating dinner and such. They hadn't brought you because it was at a pub and it was late at night and were enjoying themselves until a group of Death Eaters, the majority being low ranking ones under the Lestranges' imperious curses, attacked the pub. Your parents and their friends all fought valiantly and saved as many as they could, but there was too many. More then usual during a raid, people believe it was an act of revenge for their fallen lord. Your father and godfather took out the Lestrange brothers and many low ranking Death Eaters at the cost of their own lives. Unfortunately Bellatrix Lestrange, You-Know-Who's right hand pulled through. She was able to… (Minerva sighs with tears brimming in her eyes) torture your mother. Bellatrix believed that since your mother was Neville Longbottom's godmother she would know what happened to her lord. It is believed she was held under crucio for… many minutes until Auroras arrived at the scene and were able to subdue Bellatrix and kill Bartimus Crouch Jr. Your mother has been in and out of comas since and is not… fully aware of her surroundings. With both your godparents dead and you mother… incapable, you were given to your only remaining relatives: the Dursleys." Minerva finished her tale, dabbing her eyes softly.

Edmund was in shock. His mother was alive; unstable it seems but none the less alive. Maybe she could be saved one day, cured of her injuries.

" May I see her?" questioned Edmund softly, tears falling down his own cheeks; his voice shaking.

" Of course. We'll go see her… and your father and godparents who rest in Godric's Hallow tomorrow after we buy you your Hogwarts supplies. Now I think you need time to think. I'll see you tomorrow Edmund and here is all the photographs I could find." She said softly and haded him three separate photo albums and the old box that he had nicked from Mrs. Dursley.

" Thank you." Edmund said softly as he was left alone to look through his parents past. His parents had been heroes, no, they were still heroes; they always would be, even in death.

THE NEXT DAY

Edmund and Mrs. McGonagall arrived a the Leaky Cauldron in a swirl of nauseating green and stepped dizzily out of the fireplace and stumbled toward the far wall after requesting a chuckling bartender named Tom to open the barrier for them.

(I'm going to skip over the trip to Gringotts – just know that Edmund retrieved the invisibility cloak, a white gold and oval locket with the Peverell family crest engraved on it (Edmund put a animated picture of Lydia and Jerome together in one of the slots and his Lily and James hidden behind that photo- a photo of his paternal grandparents were put in the other slot), his fathers white cold wedding band (he put this this on the locket chain – Lydia still has her ring on), a book about both the Potter and Peverell family histories, a copy of the Potter and Peverell family trees, some more photo albums, some family books, his grandmother's diary, some letters exchanged between his parents, the Peverell heir ring (white gold band with the family motto engraved in Latin around it along with a small engraved family crest – Family motto: The last enemy to be destroyed is death), and of course some galleons for his school things – the Peverell family does have a seat on the Wizengot, which Edmund inherits, Edmund also claims the Potter line feigning to be a distant relative since the last Potter supposedly died (Edmund is wealthy, but not filthy rich) .

He inherits a small fortune and 12 Grimmauld Place (All the Potter homes were destroyed during the war so this is the only home Edmund has) from Sirius, but everything else, including the Black family manors, land, heirlooms, lordship, etc. were given to Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nyphadora – Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were disowned along with Draco and any other living Blacks at the time – Sirius was free long enough to be around when his mother died so had time to write a will pertaining to the Black assets and such – Sirius as lord and superior to the Malfoys and Lestranges was able to confiscate the Lestrange vault (also given to the Tonks' who donated most of the money, but not objects, to the famalies who suffered under the Lestrange family during the war – Lestrange Manor was turned into a hospital – the Lestrange lordship was given to the Diggorys).

The Malfoy vault (the same thing occurred as the Lestrange vault but taking pity on her sister, Andromeda left a decent amount of money for her to provide for herself and her son as well as afford his Hogwarts education – Narcissa now lives in a three room flat with Draco in Whales and works as a wedding designer - Malfoy Manor was also confiscated and made into a public library – the Malfoys didn't have a lordship only financial power – with Sirius' interference and Malfoy's lack of money caused by said interference he was sentenced to Azkaban – without Malfoy's interference in government Madame Bones became Minister of Magic instead of Fudge – Rufus S. is now head of DMLE – and there is A LOT less corruption and more pro-muggle-born and creature (ex: werewolves, goblins, elves, centaurs, etc.) laws than in cannon – Over all the magical world is much more prepared and preventative than before)

On entering Diagon Alley the duet decided to head toward _Twifts and Tattings _tailor shop not wanting to deal with the busy atmosphere of _Madame Malkin's. _The shop was located on the border of Diagona and Knockturn Alley but the shop was safe so Mrs. McGonagall would leave him their while she went and bought his more standard supplies like cauldrons and telescopes. As Edmund entered the little tailor shop an ancient looking woman sitting behind the front counter greeted them.

" Hello dearie, Hogwarts is it?" the old woman asked kindly.

" Yes Madame, I'm a first year and I would be grateful if you could fit me for twice the required uniform and four everyday outer robes, one for each season in dark brown, navy blue, dark emerald green, and a dark purple respectably. All in the standard cotton fabric and the name EDMUND J. PEVERELL stitched into the collars if it isn't any trouble, please." Edmund requested politely.

" Very well dear, anything else? Shoes perhaps?" Edmund hesitated and then replied.

" Yes, I think that would be wise ma'am. Some dark brown leather ones would do, and thank you." Edmund responded.

" No problem at all dear. Lucinda come out here please and fit this young man for his Hogwarts robes and outer robes!" the Madame called as the young woman in questioned walked in to the front of the shop and beaconed him into the back to be measured. Edmund was then beckoned to a stool next to another boy who seamed to be four or so years his senior also being fitted by another woman. He was tall and had a very warm aurora to him as he threw a welcoming smile his way causing him to fidget trying to remember proper wizard greetings but non the less returned the boy's attempt at coversation. As Edmund began to be fitted the older boy who seemed quite bored began to speak to him as was polite.

" Hello my name is Cedric is this your first year at Hogwarts?" One doesn't give surnames until you know the other can be trusted.

" Hello to you too as well and my name is Edmund, and yes it is. What year will you be entering, Cedric?"

" I'm going into my third year, Hufflepuff. Do you have a house you want to enter?"

" Well traditionally my family has been in Gryffindor, but my mother was a almost a Ravenclaw herself. I wouldn't mind either though I would prefer not to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin if I were honest though. I don't think I would do very well with a whole other house always being hostile towards me." Edmund replied hesitantly.

Cedric laughed and then replied: " That is wise of you, I'm sure you'll be a Raven yet."

Edmund blushed at the compliment, but continued the conversation. " What is your favourite thing to do at Hogwarts Cedric?" Edmund questioned curiously.

" Hmm… I suppose quidditch. I made Hufflepuff seaker just last year, but I also enjoy transfiguration."

" Do you have any advice for an incoming first year?"

" Hmmm… Don't judge anyone right away, that won't make you friends or allies, which ever you desire. Always be respectful and helpful when you can I suppose, and if not avoid confrontation it will make your years at Hogwarts much easier. The gossip at Hogwarts is insane! (The tailors laughed at that) So be careful what you do or say. Be wary of Slytherins because they can hold a grudge… but not all of them are bad as many say… Be wary of Griffs too not beacause they are bad or anything they just… tend to find trouble (One of the tailors snorted at this while the other who was probably a Griffindor herself huffed playfully). Ummm… Lets see… Oh! Don't cross Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape they both are super strict, and Snape is slight… well really biased." Cedric finished his musings and then flashed Edmund a reassuring smile making.

" Thank you for the advice, Cedric." Edmund said gratefully.

" No problem, and its Cedric Diggory by the way. Looks like I'm done here. Hope to see you at Hogwarts, Edmund." Cedric said as he left.

" Its Edmund Peverell and have a nice day!" Edmund replied and waved to him. The boy reminded him of Joseph from his football team.

" Nice boy isn't he?" The Griffindor tailor asked well naturedly, Edmund nodded in return.

" Well it looks like your done honey, have a nice day and a good first year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you will do great. You can pay up front." The other seamstress attending Him said after a moment.

" Thank you very much ma'am and you too." Edmund replied as he headed to the front of the shop where he picked up the shrunken boxes of uniforms, robes, and shoes while saying goodbye to the elderly woman behind the counter. When Edmund exited the shop Mrs. McGonagall was waiting for him and they decided to go to _Ollivander's_ to get his wand.

They made their way to the center of the alley avoiding the crowds as much as they could until they came into the sight of the dusty old wand shop and made their way in. As they entered a bell tolled, signalling a customer. Mr. Ollivander seemingly came out of nowhere and gazed at him in a very unsettling manor before he broke the awkward silence with a greeting.

" Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander. My name is Edmu…" Edmund started but was cut off abruptly by the man.

" Edmund Peverell son of Jerome Peverell, eleven inches mahogany and griffan feather, and Lydia Brune, eight and three quarter inches willow and hippigroff talon. Both very fine wands, good for charms; I believe you are here for your wand then… Wand arm." Mr. Ollivander said as a measuring tape began to measure every thinkable part of her body while Mr. Ollivander began searching through the numerous shelves seemingly at random. After a couple silent moments Mr. Ollivander summoned his tape measure back and pulled a box from a far corner at the bottom of a pile and handed her the wand inside.

" Nine inches ebony and phoenix feather" He grabbed the wand and flicked it and watched in horror as a book in the corner caught on fire. Mr. Ollivander put it out casually grabbed the wand from his hand and then handed him another box.

" Ten inches fir and dragon heartstring" This wand when flicked caused a pot to brake. He and Mr. Ollivander carried on with this, seemingly, guessing game for nine more wands until…

" Nine and one quarter inch hazel and unicorn hair, springy and good for charms"

As Edmund took hold of this wand he immediately felt a warm sensation go through his arm and with a flick a small shower of white sparks erupted from his new wand. The wand was a soft brown color, smooth, but not shiny, and had a sleek handle but not garish in any way. It was elegant but simplistic.

" Bravo Mr. Peverell that will be six galleons."

" Thank you Mr. Ollivander, may I purchase a wand holster as well?"

" Of course, of course. That will be ten galleons then." Mr. Ollivander replied. Edmund paid for his purchase and left the shop happily, not before he thanked Mr. Ollivander again though. Edmund swiftly left the wand shop and continued his other shopping nalong with Mrs. McGonagall. They purchased a dark brown leather trunk with silver trimming and a brown velvet interior, it had three standard compartments and his name printed on the case. He also purchased a dark brown leather for school. The duo of student and teacher then made their way to _Flourish and Blott's _where he began collecting his Hogwarts book list. Once collected he browsed for a bit before purchasing _Arithmancy: A Beginner's Guide _and _Essential Charms for Everyday Use _along with her school books_._ He also purchased _Hogwarts: A History, Magical Theory, _and multiple other books that he thought would be useful for reference or everyday like _Household Spells._

Before he purchased his books though he also bought multiple blank notebooks for notes, fountain pens (he had asked Mrs. McGonagall if they were allowed and she said that most of the older years used them), ink cartages in many different colors (including rainbow), ink erasers, and little necessities of the like. With those purchased the duo moved on.

One of their last tasks was to purchase a familiar. Edmund thought that he would dearly like an owl, but decided instead to forgo that idea because he had nobody to write and if needed he could go to the school owlry every time he wanted to write someone. So with that he decided to purchase a teacup kitten with black fluffy fur. Edmund's reasoning was that he could put the pet in his robes without anyone noticing, he also thought it cool that the cat could apparently tell if someone was trustworthy or is dishonest. He named her Hedwig after a woman in his history of magic textbook.

With his new familiar purchased they decided to purchase some flowers for both the graves and his mother. Edmund chose a potted plant for her as well so that when the ones in the vase wilted she could still have the others. He got different variety of lilies for all of them as well as some cinnamon pops for his mum. Feeling like the purchases were in adequate for meeting his sick mum for the very first time he also purchased a large and colourful hand made quilt. It had elaborate designs in purples, blues, lilacs, and whites. It also had charms on it for temperature regulation and anti-stain charms. In the same shop he found a coverlet which always showed the sky at what ever time of day it was; Edmund thought this perfect since his mother lived in a hospital which tended to be all white and dull.

At that point Edmund went on a small shopping spree for her, Minerva hadn't the heart to tell him to stop, and bought three more potted plants, pillow that adjusted to one's body, magical pop up books, pillow cases that showed a lush green and mossy forest, a plush emerald green rocking chair, a music box that played 200 different classical songs, some plain white dresses to wear around the hospital, many different color changing socks and slippers, white pyjamas, simple puzzles, a mobile with flying hippogriffs, a curtain showing a animated green forest (matching the pillow cases-to replace white hospital curtain around the bed), animated window curtains that showed the Scottish sea, a large charmed poster showing the night sky to put on the ceiling, a bed pad to make the bed more comfortable, another entire jar of cinnamon pops and maple drops (maple syrup), some photo frames (he put current and past pictures of himself and her friends), and a beautiful Anglican cross made of willow wood and silver to hang on her wall.

At this point Edmund was bouncing with excitement and Minerva was worried he would be dreadfully disappointed when he realized exactly what state his mother was in, but she said nothing. Finally they made it to St. Mungo's Hospital and quickly made their way to Lydia's room, where upon entering Edmund hugged her and started crying and telling her anything and everything. She didn't respond but followed the bouncing child with blank eyes as he ran around the room decorating. Minerva herself sat in on the brand new rocking chair and watched sadly at the mother and son reunion. Edmund, however, was unfazed by his mother's lack of reaction and once finished decorating the room (which now was very colourful, animated, and comfortable) he sat at her feet on the bed and talked about what he was learning or reading, some of the few good childhood memories, and about himself. They spent four hours doing so all the while listening to classical music playing softly from Lydia's new music box.

THREE HOURS AT THE HOSPITAL

" Edmund." Mrs. McGonagall interrupted softly. " We need to visit the graves before it gets too late, its already 8 in the evening." Mrs. McGonagall reminded him. Edmund sighed sadly and looked into his mother's blank face and empty brown eyes and stood up to hug and kiss her goodnight. He then left with Mrs. McGonagall to visit his father and friend.

The grave visit was much the same as his visit with his mother with him speaking to the stones of his godparents, father, and friends; thanking them for their sacrifices and telling them of his life (only the good things). He promised to visit regularly now he was back in the magical world and to watch over his mother until she got better. He spent an hour in the cemetery doing this and laying lilies on the graves of those departed, he even found his grandparents' graves and did the same for them. He made sure to note all of their death dates so he could visit them specifically on those days as well as on major holidays like Christmas. With all said and done Edmund side along apparated with Mrs. McGonagall back to Hogwarts to study for his incoming education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

SEPTEMBER 1RST – HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Edmund took a deep breath. In and out, in and out, in and out… No matter how he rationalized it running into a brick wall didn't seem like the best idea. Yes he knew Platform 9 ¾ was behind it, or at least that's what the professors claimed, he still didn't feel comfortable running into a brick wall.

" Don't you know how to get on the stupid platform?" drawled a blond boy with shoulder length hair tied back elegantly in a low ponytail. With him was a very beautiful blond woman, who could only be the boy's mother, walking behind the cart he had been pushing before he interrupted Edmund's contemplation. Edmund turned to the boy and replied politely:

" I do in fact know how to enter the Platform it is the action of doing so that I am not exactly thrilled about. It is not in my natured to run straight into a seemingly solid wall." Edmund replied pointing at the very solid looking wall for emphasis. The blond boy snorted, but nodded his agreement.

" Here I'll go first then since you seem paralyzed by the concept." Draco replied false arrogance and haughtiness. Edmund gestured welcomingly to the solid wall, beckoning him to enter. Draco snorted again at the display and took an exaggerated stance with his cart and rushed through passing harmlessly through the barrier. Edmund frowned. He knew it would work, but it would have been slightly funny if it hadn't for the blond.

" Well go on then." The boy's mother encouraged. Edmund threw her a thankful smile in return and passed through the barrier as well. As Edmund passed through the sight of the blond smiling smugly but otherwise welcoming to him welcomed him. His mother soon followed in behind him. She bid her son and him farewell and wished them a good year before she apparated away.

" Well I suppose we should find a compartment." Edmund encouraged and led the way toward the second to last cart on the train with the blond following suit. They soon found a compartment and helped one another lift their trunks and settle in.

" The name is Draco by the way." The now identified Draco said, not yet holding out his hand or offering his surname in a traditional offer of friendship.

" Its nice to meet you Draco, my name is Edmund." Edmund replied in suit.

" Well we have half an hour before departure, would you like to play some chess?" asked Draco.

" I would be honoured." Edmund agreed. They continued to speak of random likes and dislike avoiding topics of any controversial nature or anything that may identify them before they were properly ready. At five till eleven Draco finally succeeded in winning their chess match.

" Well that was a decent game I suppose. The name is Malfoy by the way. Draco Malfoy." Draco said this hesitantly and Edmund could understand why. One should not be proud of a Death Eater's name, especially one as notable as Malfoy, who was You-Know-Who's left hand while Bellatrix his right.

" Edmund Peverell. I am not foolish enough to reject the son's hand because of his father, Draco" Edmund replied in suit and held out his hand in friend ship. Draco smiled genuinely and accepted the offer with a strong shake.

" So Edmund what house do you think you will be in?" Draco questioned as he took out a stack of exploding snap cards to continue playing as the train left the platform.

" Historically my family has been in Gryffindor, except my grandmother who was in Slytherin but I think I'll end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff myself. I'm not going to school to gain rivals." Edmund replied.

" Why ever else would you attend then?" Draco responded sarcastically. Edmund laughed and responded:

" I haven't the faintest idea, my blond friend." At that point the compartment opened and a red head entered. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short when he spotted Draco, he then rudely said:

" Uhh! Malfoy. Why aren't yea with the other Death munchers." Draco moved to respond, but Edmund interrupted hoping to avoid a confrontation.

" Could you please leave, we are discussing something and would prefer it to remain private." Edmund said in a polite but firm tone, leaving no room for questions.

" Hmph. I don't want to be around you plotting anyway, Slytherins." The boy left with one last glare directed at the both of them. There were a few moments of silence before Edmund broke it by saying:

" He wasn't the very intelligent sort was he?" Draco snorted at the comment and they soon were discussing quidditch, in Draco's case, and football, in Edmund's case, and comparing the two sports. They remained like this until they were interrupted yet again by a bushy haired girl.

" Hello, have you by Chance seen a toad. Neville has lost it." The tone was demanding but polite, though it was obvious she was a muggle-born.

" No we have not, we will tell someone if we do though. Please knock next time by the way and see you at Hogwarts." Draco's tone was polite, but dismissive and slightly uninterested. The girl had of course barged in. The girl blushed softly in turn and said a quick and embarrassed sorry and good-bye before leaving their compartment. They went uninterrupted for the rest of the trip.

OUTSIDE OF GREATHALL

" I heard we had to fight a troll to be sorted." The red head stated for all the first years to hear to Neville Longbottom, the boy-who-lived who looked anxious and uncomfortable but was none the less listening to the fool. Edmund and Draco just stared at the idiot with a look that said 'Are you that stupid'. They were interrupted however by Professor McGonagall who began to lead them through the great hall much to the curiosity of the older students and discomfort of the first years. They stopped in front of an old leather hat that SANG a song about the Hogwarts houses and then began the sorting

" Abbott, Hannah." Professor McGonagall intoned. Said girl walked up and was then sorted to:

" Hufflepuff!" and said table cheered as said student walked over.

" Bones, Susan." Professor McGonagall intoned. Said girl walked up and was then sorted to:

" Hufflepuff!" and said table cheered again as said student walked over to the table. A couple sortings later and…

" Granger, Hermione." The bushy haired girl on the train Edmund recognized was then sorted to:

" Gryffindor!" and the next sorting…

" Greengrass, Daphne" A young girl with beautiful blond hair and with icy eyes stepped forward.

" Slytherin!" And the sorting continued…

" Longbottom, Neville." Cue whole school braking out in whispers and gawking as boy-who-lived hesitantly steps forward and is sorted to:

" Hufflepuff!" Silence… silence… silence… and CHEERING from the table decked in yellow, and the sorting continues…

" Malfoy, Draco." Draco took a deep breath and stepped forward silently. He was then sorted to…

" Ravenclaw!" Draco smiled and waved to Edmund as he left for the table in blue. The sorting continues…

" Peverell, Edmund." Edmund stepped forward and allowed the old leather person/hat to sort him.

"_ Hmmm… Mr. Peverell or should I say Potter… either way their one in the same… now where do you belong?"_

_ " Are… you asking me?"_

_ " Not exactly, but I believe you already have a place in mind, do you not?"_

_ " Yes… but is it where I belong?"_

_ " Hmmm… yes indeed… then it better be…"_

" Ravenclaw!" Edmund smiled and removed the sorting hat and headed towards the blue table to sit next to Draco who had kindly saved him a seat.

" Glad you could make it." Draco said. Edmund smiled in return and turned his attention back to the sorting. When Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting ended and the Headmaster, and leader of the light, said a few things that were quite contradictory and a strange warning about the third floor corridor and then allowed them to eat. The rest of the night passed in a blur as they ate dinner and were introduced to their year mates. It was more than a bit overwhelming for Edmund but it was a new experience. The night finally ended with their new head of house, professor Flitwick, explained a few rule and such before sending them up to bed. The first year ravens then made their way to their new dorms.

Edmund prepared for bed and took out a blank journal once he was done with a fountain pen and wrote in his neat cursive:

_**Dear Mum,**_

_** I though it would be a good idea to write letters to you and keep them in this journal until your cured and can read them. Well today was my first day at Hogwarts and I was sorted into Ravenclaw along with my first friend here, Draco Malfoy. He is the son of a Death Eater but he is not his father. He is arrogant but good-natured and likes to joke; he was also sorted into Ravenclaw. Your godson, Neville, was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to everyone's surprise. I'm not really familiar with him but he seems like a nice guy. The only person I haven't gotten along with is a boy named Ronald Weasley who is quite prejudice against anything 'dark'. Professor Flitwick is my head of house, I believe he was your mentor, he seems pretty cool, and Professor McGonagall is now my guardian until your better. That's really all I can think to tell you right now but I'll make sure to write again soon. I love you and get better soon.**_

_** Love,**_

_** Edmund**_

Edmund then closed his notebook, stored it safely back in his trunk and then fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
